This invention relates to octagonal paperboard containers, and more particularly to a closure construction for such containers.
Octagonal containers made from the heavier grades of paperboard are widely used for transporting heavy items in bulk quantities. In the meat-packaging industry, for example, open-topped octagonal bins are used to transport palletized loads of meat through the packing plant. Such bins must be suitable for rapid manual assembly by plant workmen. However, the assembled bins must also be sturdy enough to carry heavy loads without tearing and to withstand stress during transportation and handling. The configuration of the bottom closure is critical in insuring that the bin meets these requirements.